runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Jas
Jas is an Elder god of which extremely little is known. She created all the things in the universe along with his Elder God fellowshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB88piitm9o. One of her most notable objects is the Stone of Jas, a powerful magical artefact that illustrates the great might he has, surpassing the power of any gods, when not being compared to other Elder Gods/Goddesses. Some of the knowledge of Jas comes from the following quote from the While Guthix Sleeps quest log, which confirms, along with the Dragonkin journals, that she enslaved the Dragonkin and cursed them. "I've seen a vision by touching the strange orb. It has communicated to me that it is 'The Stone of Jas', owned by Jas, and protected by creatures he has enslaved for the purpose - the Dragonkin. One of the first of the Fremennik tribe touched the Stone and it changed them drastically...this is how they became Lunar mages." In the Dragonkin journals, it is said that Jas cursed the Dragonkin to protect the stone. Kerapac, the creator of the Queen Black Dragon, is working on a way to free the Dragonkin from Jas' curse as he believes it makes them weak and they are not slaves. Kerapac also says at the end of the Journals that they will kill Jas. It was confirmed during the First Runecape Livestream that Jas is an Elder God, and further elaborated in the Lore livestream that he created the Dragonkin with the stone's power, to protect the stone from being misused. According to Kerapac's journals (as seen above), the Dragonkin are studying a way to break the curse of Jas, and when they manage to do it, they will kill Jas, although this seems unlikely since Jas is incalculably more powerful than the Dragonkin, after the Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest it is revealed when talking to a Guardian of Armadyl that the Dragonkin kept the shaft of the Staff of Armadyl after killing Lucien. Perhaps thinking they could use it to kill Jas. However, it was Jas along with the other Elder Gods that created the artefacts at the first place so it probably wouldn't be effective against himhttp://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Guthixian_memories, additionally, Sliske repaired the Staff of Armadyl recently and killed Guthix with it. It is unknown where Sliske is now but he must still have the Staff of Armadyl in his possession, breaking that expectation. Trivia *The imprint in the centre of the Fist of Guthix cavern bears a strong resemblance to the Stone of Jas and according to Movario's notes, resonates with the same type of magical frequency. This is confimed to be a spot where the stone was hidden by Saradomin during the God Wars, as was revealed in the quest Ritual of the Mahjarrat. *JAS is a real-life acronym which stands for Java Application Server, the application that drives RuneScape's game engine. This may sarcastically imply the importance of Jas. *In the fifth Postbag from the Hedge, the letter to the Chaos Elemental reads "Chaos Soahc, Jas. Hello?" See also *Stone of Jas *Elder Gods *Elder Artefacts References nl:Jas fi:Jas no:Jas lt:Jas eo:Ĝaso Category:History Category:Deities